camera adds 10 pounds?
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: England's confession caught on camera and a lot more than that...


**Inspired by reality. Though originally this was supposed to be over the phone I changed it cause it wasn't working out. I just… felt like doing it lol. Of course in real life it didn't happen this way, but I did talk to someone I didn't get to in a while. It cleared a lot of stuff up for me…**

**Pairing: USxUK**

England chugged another sip of his drink before slamming the glass cup onto the counter. "Dammit…" He sighed heavily, staring up at the bartender. "You know he's an idiot! You know that!? That-that jackass!"

In truth the bartender never even met the guy the country was ranting about, but he's heard about him plenty. Lately England has been coming in at least once a week to sober out. The man nodded as if he understood, but really he needed to attend to other customers.

"God, as if I didn't **think **he'd be get any more annoying, but now!"

Arthur loosened his tie. He had just come from another conference and once again America found a way to get on his bloody nerves. He wasn't sure if he could take this anymore. He felt like just going up to the guy and going off at him.

"England-san?" Said nation didn't bother to look back to see who it was, but the person, the voice belonged to, walked up to him quickly. Japan looked down at him worriedly, "There you are. I got worried when you just disappeared from the conference hall." Japan was dressed in his conference suit just like him, but of course the Asian was sporting it better than he was right now…

"You came looking for me?" The Britain felt a little better, but hearing the word 'conference' sparked his anger all over again. He tightened his grip on the cup.

Japan took notice. "Are you drunk?"

England let out another breath, scratching his head, "I hope not… I'm only drinking tea."

"Daijoubu?" Arthur didn't answer not because he was rude, but because he had no idea what the hell that meant. "Why are you… at a bar? America-san told me where I might find you."

He sighed again. God, he's gotta stop being so predictable… "Th' bastard, America… So many things he does wrong and I can never tell him that. I'm not mad at the fact that he comes up with such ridiculous things during the meeting, but… The fact that… that…" He mumbled a couple of words Kiku couldn't hear, "I'm ashamed that I can never tell him straight forward and I have no one to tell them to."

There was silence between the two for a moment before Japan grabbed England's discarded jacket. "England-san, come with me."

"Eh?"

The Britain looked up to see that Kiku was smiling lightly, "I don't know if it'll work for you… but I got an idea where you can talk to him without actually having to."

"Eh…?"

…

The two countries traveled back to the conference hall that they had just left a few hours ago. England figured that no one would be around anymore considering the meeting ended a long time ago, but a few people still remained like Germany and Italy. England figured America wouldn't be there. The stupid American figured it was cooler to be the first one gone from a meeting so that others thought he had more important stuff to do.

England sighed. He wondered if all this sighing shortened his life span…

Kiku led the blond to an empty room. It had a single window and the walls were all painted white. He figured this was an extra room just in case someone needed it. Japan brought in a chair from the room next door and set it in the middle of the room while he pulled out a digital camera from his suit pocket.

"J-Japan? Have you always been carrying that around with you?"

"Of course. Just in case something interesting happens that I don't want to forget." England wasn't sure how it never seemed to look like he carried such a bulky thing in his pocket. You'd think it'd be noticeable.

The Asian set up the camera, plugging in cords that connected to the other rooms and brought in a tall stand for it to rest on.

England figured the chair was for him so he sat in it while Kiku pointed the digital device at his direction. "There. When it starts to record, just talk to the camera as if it were America-san. When you're done just take out the tape and keep it and that way no one will ever have to see it."

"Oh…"

"Tell America-san what you've wanted to tell him for so long. That way you won't feel as bad keeping it inside you all the time."

"I-I see…" Before England had time to say another word Japan had already ran halfway out the door.

"I'll be in the other room!" Japan smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Eh…?" England sighed, staring at the camera looking him at the face from across the room. He blushed, "This is so stupid." He shook his head, "Like I'm talking to myself…" He stared at the camera for a few more minutes until he walked over, took the camera and returned to his seat. He placed the camera on his lap and looked down at it. "So, um, America?"

Another pause. "I really… don't know what to say… Now that I get to…" He looked away, "Whenever I try to say something to you, usually I never get the courage or you come up with something stupid to say and infuriate me that I lose my nerve."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but quickly shut it. "Um…" His voice began to shake and he was almost ashamed to completely stop looking at the camera, "I can't s-say that I-miss you… 'cause then I'd look like a fool and… and-" Tears spilled from his eyes, several falling on the lens. England looked up at the clock and saw that it had been ten minutes since he had started talking. "Oh." _Maybe I shouldn't make this too long… _He wiped his eyes first before noticing the camera. "Oh man…" _I hope nothing bad is going to happen to it. _He wiped the lens and then his eyes again.

Another tear streamed down his cheeks, "They won't… stop…"

Suddenly someone burst into the room. The Britain turned quickly, standing up from his chair and to his horror it was the person he was just crying about a few minutes ago. Before he even had the chance to say anything or even wipe another tear the American rushed over and embraced him tightly.

Arthur blushed furiously, his eyes wide as they both fell to the floor, "A-Am-! What're-!?"

America released him, smiling softly, "I saw everything from the other room."

His eyes were still wide, "S-saw?" The Britain stared down at the camera. For the first time he's been in there he saw the wire connected to the back of the camera to the wall that led to the room next door. He'd never felt so humiliated. "K-Kiku!" He screamed into the camera ready to vent all his anger until Alfred hugged him once more. He dropped the camera and it slid a few inches away from them. "America…?"

Alfred leaned back and stared at him with the same smile. "You were crying."

"W-well of course I was! St-stupid!" His eyebrows furrowed, feeling another set of tears appear, "Always acting so carefree and-and **stupid** while…" _I was the one suffering the whole time… _

As England tried to choke back sobs America let out a sigh. He almost laughed at the way Arthur seemed to pout at him. His cheeks and nose red from crying and his strong eyes glaring up at him. Though his shoulders were shaking and that always reminded him how weak hearted the Britain could be.

Alfred leaned forward and kissed the other's moist cheek gently, "I'm sorry." England felt like his heart stopped. He couldn't stop his heart from sinking. And he couldn't stop his tears either, even when they fell lightly on America's lips. Alfred didn't seem to mind though, licking them with a smirk on his face. England blushed slightly before looking down.

_I guess I've embarrassed myself enough for one day… _"I'm gonna…" As the Britain stood up to leave, America quickly pulled him back down and stole his lips with a kiss. "What're-!?"

"I can't promise you that I won't stop acting like a fool, but… at least I can give you what you've been wanting for awhile." England stared at him clueless. "An apology right?" America leaned in closely again.

"Y-you already apologized." England gulped.

Alfred only smirked, kissing him gently. A soft kiss that Arthur, of course, could not disapprove of. The further America tried to lean into the kiss, the further England forced himself away, eventually finding himself almost directly lying on the floor.

It's not like he didn't want to, but he was afraid… "A-Alfred. Wait." He was kissed again, butterfly kisses that wondered down to his neck. Arthur shuttered, letting out a staggered breath. He wasn't sure if Alfred was doing it for his own amusement or to please him for just today. He didn't want to think about that, but it couldn't help, but wonder up to his thoughts every now and then.

Alfred licked and nibbled lightly on his shoulder. Of course he enjoyed it. He didn't want him to stop. But when his back finally laid flat on the floor and he saw the camera just staring back at him he panicked.

"A-Alfred!? Is this thing still on?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Were there… more people in the room w-with you?"

He laughed in between kisses, "Of course: Germany, France, even that little mini version of you was in there watching (1)."

"Hah!" His face grew bright red as he struggled to pull America off of him. "A-America please! Get off! People are watching!"

"So let them watch."

He had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. He felt small tears form in the corners of his eyes, "H-HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

…

After much of a struggle and some minor help from viewers in the other room America was finally convinced on letting England go. Oh God, England felt like cowering into a corner…

"J-Japan. Are you sure the camera had no tape in it?" The blond pleaded, shaken up.

"Of course not. It never had tape in it to begin with." As Kiku said that with a fake smile he gripped the recorded cassette tape tightly in his hands as he hid it further behind his back.

**Oh ho ho~ Kiku you otaku you lol. Sorry it's so… rushed or something. I wanted to finish this fast so I could get you guys another story because I felt very appreciative to all the people who faved my other Hetalia stories. Especually the USxUK one. Seriously thank you. I'll write a proper story later on though. **

**(1) He's referring to Sealand-kun**


End file.
